Captive But Family
by CreepInsane
Summary: Just me rewriting Captive. So basically Cole turned into a ghost and cannot leave the temple. Even though he is a captive of Yang, he becomes family. The ninja on the other hand forgot Cole and have to save ninjago with one of their own missing. I'm bad at summaries and there's more but I dunno how to put it. Also, my mind has to much ideas as this progressed to M rated stuff.
1. Chap 1: Transformation

**Yeah, so i decided to rewrite it and here it is! I hope you guys will like it.**

**_Warning:_** **Not much in this chap but I'll let you know**

**_Disclaimer:_ Maybe in my dreams only... TT**

**PS: For those who had already read this chapter, I'm sorry I had forgotten to add the last part... '**

* * *

**Chap ****1: Transformation**

Breathing was gradually becoming harder as their panting kept on increasing. They had only seconds left to exit the cursed temple as a human. Seconds!

"The door!" Kai cried out, giving hope of success to his fellow ninja friends.

"Hurry!" His next words almost shattered the freshly sent hope. Almost.

The ninja, despite their legs painful prprotest, ran faster. The ringing of the pendulum clock and the sun rays seeping through the barricaded windows was more than enough motivation. They practically flew over the stairs as they ran.

Unfortunately for the black ninja, being the last in the line of tied ninja, he had the poorest vision of what lies infront. In other words, Cole didn't see the metal pole before it was too late.

The master of earth collided with the metal pole, causing him to throw back the scroll of Airjitsu.

"No! The scroll!" The raven cried out, watching with widen eyes, Ninjago's last hope flying backwards. He stretched out his arms, trying to reach the paper without moving any further from the door.

It was predictably a vain attempt which left Cole with a very hard choice. Follow his brothers out in order to stay human and condemn Ninjago City. Or risk his humanity to gain a chance of saving thousands of lives, including Lloyd's.

Difficult choice, considering his fear of ghost. But time pressed and the tugging rope at his waist only added pressure.

With a strangled cry, Cole ripped open the rope and rushed towards the scroll and grabbed it. He turned back to see Jay's back almost out. Maybe he could make it in time!

The black ninja ran like no tomorrow, not noticing, nor feeling the green hue spreading all around him. He was just about to cross the door when he hit an invisible wall.

For the second time in this morning, Cole dropped the scroll. Luckily, it was launched forward this time. Not so luckily, the speed of which the raven was running put a lot of force in the collision which eventually lead to Cole blacking out.

The last thing he saw was his friends' backside as they ran...

* * *

The 3 teenagers only stopped running once they were a good distance away from the temple. Hands on knees, they desperately tried to take in as much air as possible.

Kai glanced at his hand, relieved and glad to see his member fully solid. He made his enjoyment known to the others.

"My hand! I can see my hand!" The anime hair boy exclaimed as he looked at the others.

A brief check up of himself and his brothers told Zane that they made it. He didn't missed to point it out to the others.

Everyone was smiling until Jay noticed something. The end of the rope was missing someone.

"Guys! Where's -" Before the redhead could finish his sentence, a terrible headache attacked him. It was like a strike of lightning, and jay knows them, only, directed to the head. He wasn't the only victim though. He heard his other two companions pained scream as well.

When the pain finally ended, the ninja all looked at each other.

"Any idea what that was?" Jay asked but only received negative answers. He look back to the rope and suddenly remembered something.

"Where's the scroll?!" He asked/exclaimed, panicked. Without it, all hope of saving Ninjago was gone!

"Clam down, Jay. It must be around somewhere" Kai said, already looking around. He was soon followed by Jay and Zane.

"I have found it!" The master of ice shouted, not like he had a choice in the matter, his voice was stuck like that. He walked over to his friends as they left the place.

"Where was it?" Jay asked, curiosity always getting the best of him.

"At the Temple's door!" Jay instantly regret as the answer was yelled at him. 'Okay' Jay thought, 'First thing to do once I'm back in the bounty. Fix Zane's voice box or else, I think I'll turn deaf!'

* * *

In the Departed Realm, three things happened simultaneously.

* * *

The two time long best friends, Eva and Libber, chatted happily, while keeping an eye on their 5 years old kids playing. Everything seems find until the raven child felt on his knees, one hand clutching his head, the other clawing at his heart. He let out tortured screams, which immediately alerted the mothers.

"Cole!" Eva cried running after her son. She didn't even reached him that he suddenly disappeared. She stared in shock at the ground her child was standing on barely seconds ago.

"Eva!" Libber called, putting a hand on her brunette friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, worry filling her electric blue eyes.

"Yeah, but what just happened?" Eva asked, still not looking at the previous lightning master.

"I don't know, but hey" A small forceful smile "If baby Cole disappeared, that means that the real one has finally join us!" Her attempt in cheering her friend didn't exactly work but it didn't fail either.

Since the reproduction of Cole is gone, that meant that the real one has finally come to the departed realm which, also mean that, Cole had just died in Ninjago... Eva didn't know if she should be happy or sad. But clearly, Libber would prefer that she be happy.

"You're right! Let's go ask Ai where he is and do a check up of our families while we are at it!" Eva joyfully said and started to drag Libber with her.

On the way to the castle, Eva couldn't stop thinking.

The reproduction of loved ones was only a way created by the creator of this realm for people to wait for their loved ones to come. They were made and act according the memories of the departed ones and could appear and disappear at will. However, the fake copies tends to disappear when the real one have arrived. This little detail worry tge brunette. Tbe copies are just suppose to just poof away from existence, not double over in pain before!

Also, when a soul enter the Departed Realm, unless they were a bad person, they appear directly next to their loved ones. So there was only 2 possibility;

1) Cole had done something really bad (which is unlikely, last she saw him, he was a ninja) or 2) She was not a love one to him ( which is more likely... she wasn't the best of mom...)

Shaking her head to clear up the unpleasant thought, she focused on what lies infront. She may not be able to change the past, but damn is she determined to fix her mistake.

* * *

Ai, the white hair, glowing goddess snapped her eyes opened as she felt an unbalance in her realm. A half presence had just entered. A _half _presence. This was impossible considering that the only way to access this place is death. Can someone partly die? Yeah, no she didn't think so.

"A problem, sister?" Ai turned towards her brother's concern face.

"Matter of fact Ao, yes there is." She close her eyes again, sensing everyone in her beloved realm.

"I feel a half presence" Her brother raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the concern of her dear sister.

"A wondering soul?" The white hair sibling suggested.

Ai shook her head. A wondering soul would be a soul enable to get to the departed realm, and is commonly known to the poeple of her son's realm as ghost.

"It feels different" The same concern of his sister started to spread on himslef.

"Want me to check it out?" He proposed and receive a positive response.

"The presence is near Retribution" A frown "Too close to Preeminent"

When Ai created the Departed Realm, she made sure that justice was served to every soul. Retribution was a place that could be considered as hell. A bad soul goes there and is confronted with the worst evil. He will, however, be able to get out of thjs awful place only when he paid for his sins.

Moreover, a great variety of creatures, all more horrible than the last, lived in those land. Preeminent is one among the most powerful one's that takes in cursed soul. And the more closer a soul is to her, the higher the probability was that he was cursed.

"Is he cursed or something?" Ao asked but her sister only shrugged. "Honestly, I dunno myself. I told you already, the presence feels different"

* * *

He has no idea where he was nor who he was nor anything, but he knows he had to get out of here before they catch him.

* * *

**There you go mates! Again, I'm sorry for the missed part but oh well, at least it's corrected now.**

**I hope it isn't too confusing, if it is, please let know so i can clear it up.**

**I have a request to my wonderful readers, please tell me your honest opinion and how I can improve. Thank you.**

**Overall, thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review**

**PS: Sorry for short chap**

**#Spoilers!!! If you haven't watch episode 27 or 28? I dunno but one of these 2 then don't read!**

**PPS: Anyway, i was honestly surprise when i saw the Preeminent getting out of the departed realm considering i have that theory for my story idea. That she lived in the Departed Realm. You guys can understand my joy when i saw that my theory was true!**

**Anyway, Have a nice day and till next update, See ya!**


	2. Chap 2: Kuro

**Happy dancing while singing "I've got followers"**

**Thank you Ariixmoon and Nanina Da Panda, that means a lot to me!** **Both the favorite and the follow of course**

**Also, big thank you for the review Olivewhisker!**

***shed tears* My story is worth it!**

**Oh, btw, did I mention this was Cole centric? I just love that boy!!**

**Also, sorry I forgot to say there are OC but they are mainly side characters. Bad guys mostly at the exception of just a few.**

**_Warning:_** **memory loss, some sibling fluff, weird creatures, my grammar? That's it I guess, I honestly don't know if there's more...**

**_Disclaimer:_** **...I don't wanna say the truth! TT**

* * *

**Chap 2:** **Kuro**

Running. That's what he had been doing for... he had no idea how long but with the adrenaline rush, it felt like forever.

He had woken up sore with no idea where he was. But a quick look of his surroundings was enough to tell him to get the hell outta here.

The place was dark with green fog, screaming danger, pain and _death. _

The raven pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his aching muscles. Just standing up was pure torture. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he panted heavily. Why did he felt like his body was disintegrated?

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to march forward. He barely made three steps that he felt his hair stand as fear overwhelmed him.

The earth beneath his feet tremble as something landed behind him and judging by the force of the it, that something was huge and it was growling at him.

On his frozen state, the raven slowly and shakily turned his head, already dreading the sight that would greet him.

His black eyes widen even more, even he didn't know that was possible. A beast, giantic and monstrous, looking like somekind of demonic hybrid between several animals with lots of horns, spikes and claws, one was behind him, eyeing him lije it's next dinner. It's slits-like eyes fixate on the raven but made no further move.

_"Get him"_

That is until a voice commanded it out of nowhere.

The beast pulled back it's long neck, before spitting out some bright bluish liquid. Out of instinct, the raven leapt forward, rolled when his hand touched the ground and skid to a stop before slamming his hand on the ground, creating a think rock barrier. he was surprise by what he did and didn't have time to dwell on how he did it as he had to focus on keeping the earth wall.

The creature's blue attack was freezing his wall, he could see shards of ice forming all around but the temperature was burning hot. That didn't make any sense but then again, nor was this abnormal creature.

Once he felt the animal's attack decreasing, the raven broke into a run. And he kept on doing so, never looking back. If he had, he would have seen an amour man descending the beast before pointing his bladed sceptre weapon and letting out a purple blast at his retreating back.

* * *

The raven opened his eyes to be met with an unfamiliar ceiling. Not that it matter, he couldn't recall anything except that strange vision? dream? whatever it was.

He glance around and concluded that he was in a bedroom, whether it was his or someone else, he was clueless.

He was on a bed, (he couldn't feel it but brushed it off as an after effect of this wierd dream) next to it a nightstand with an oil lantern (who use those nowadays?) Next was a wardrope, a body mirrorand a de- _Wait!_

He looked back at the mirror and his eyes widen (he's been doing a lot of that lately). Was it fortunate or unfortunate that the mirror gave him a full view of himself?

The raven rushed to the mirror. His face, hands, chest, legs and the rest of his body, all was transparent and glowing green. Then his eyes. He stare at them, almost hypnotized. What was once a healthy white with pitch black orbs was now a black sclera, glowing green iris and a white pupil.

He took a couple of steps back from his reflection. He couldn't believe it. Wait, maybe he didn't have too. Maybe he was just dreaming like the one he just did, where he was being chased down my imaginary creatures. Then it'll be like a dream inside a dream. Yeah! That must be it! It's the only explanation.

''Then all I have to do is wake up!'' he said to himself, his voice breaking as he was on the verge of panick. Screw that! He was panicking!

"Okay me, wake up! Wake up!" He yelled, repeatedly and frantically. Minutes passed but nothing seems to have changed. Peaking an eye open, he was more than just disappointed.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked out of nowhere, scaring the raven who let out a very _manly_ squeak.

He turned around to be met with an old man. He look wise and had a long moustache and beard. He wore an outfit that screams master of some kind of ancient martial art. But most importantly, he was also transparent and glowing green.

He didn't realised he was starring until the man spoke.

"Young man, you should be resting" It sounded more like an order than anything else. The teenager only looked at him, internally debating on whether or not to ask something.

"Is something on your mind?" Yang asked, seeing the hesitation on his face

"Well, it's just that... do I know you?" The amnesiac boy finally asked. He really didn't want to accidentally hurt someone because he just couldn't remember them. He know he would be if someone he cared about just forgot him.

Yang look sad at the question and the raven immediately felt guilty. Before he could apologise however, the old man shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the only way you could know me would be from the myth of the Sensei without student." After he spoke, he look at the newly turned ghost to see only confusion.

"I am Sensei Yang" His attempt to clarify went to dust. "Sensei Yang? As in the saying of 'As iron sharpens iron. Sensei Yang sharpens his students'?" The boy's lack of response only made his fear stronger. Had the world really forgotten about him?

"Well, I actually don't really remember anything... " The boy said shyly, causing Yang to smile. The boy losing his memories just made things easier than planned.

"Do you happen to know who I am?" The raven instantly regret his words. How could he ask someone he clearly don't know about himself? That was just selfish!

"Unfortunately, the only information I can give you is that you, boy, and a few others entered my temple at night. My students and myself tried to scare you away before it was too late, but you foolishly persisted. It was not until the sun had started to rise that your friends ran away, leaving you behind." The teenager listened attentively to each words spoken in the brief explanation, absorbing them like a sponge.

"I was left behind?"

"Yes, and that would be why you are stuck here as a ghost"

"Is that why you tried scaring us away?"

"Yes, as you see. This temple is cursed. Anyone in the temple turns into a ghost at sunrise"

"Oh..." A pause "What did my friends look like?"

Yang was genuinely taken aback. Why would the boy still want to know about his friends if they left him behind? Unknown to the Airjitsu master, the amnesiac raven was tremendously trying find out why he was left behind. Maybe it was an accident? Or he got lost? Or mayb-

"Well, there were 4 of you, each wearing a coloured ninja outfit." Now that Yang mentioned it, the raven glance down at his gi. It was black, does that mean something? "There was a ridiculous hair styled brunette that was red. A redhead that was blue and a strange metal boy that was white"

"Metal boy?"

"Yes"

"Like a robot?" Wait, where did that come from? Why and how on earth would he have a robot friend? Somehow it didn't feel so impossible.

"I suppose. The only thing I can say is that he was strange."

"No he isn't!" The raven suddenly snapped, surprising both. "A-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." The younger spluttered, cheeks red as he look away.

"It is quite alright, young one." Yang reassured, a soft smile gracing his features.

Silence. But not a comfortable one. The recently human turned ghost had still a lot of information to process. Yang, seeing that the younger needed sometime alone, left politely. Saying he had to see his students process. The raven was immensely grateful.

* * *

Ao arrived at the exact location that his sister told her. He was evidently too late. The iced ground and fragments were clear proof of that. However, he was surprised to see a mostly iced covered rock wall. Ai and himself had not inserted any earth creatures in this area. They were too powerful and too forgiving for this nightmarish job.

The white hair placed his pale hands on the iced wall. It was still fresh and the wall made was from an elemental master. He could sense it.

Focusing on the feeling, he tried to pin point where the master of earth could be. There was still a chance in finding him if he was close... but no such luck.

'Aww man!' He complained in his head.

'Something wrong, brother?' Ai voice echoed in his head, he hadn't realised she opened their mental link.

'None sis. I merely arrived too late.' He reassured.

'I wish I could help." Ao frowned. Why would his sister be unable to help. She could sense every person in this realm. Couldn't she just tell him where he is located?

'No, I cannot brother.' She stated firmly. Oh yeah, mental link... Hello!

'Why?'

'I told you I could only sense half of the presence. But right now, I barely even sense him. I do not know why but his presence is too faint for me to pin point.'

'I see...' He really didn't but he had nothing to else to say. This was announcing to be harder that planned. The fact that the person is an elemental master and brought his powers made it essential for Ao to find him. The elemental powers his nephew gave to some chosen person in ninjago are meant to stay there.

Ao let out a chuckle. His nephew will be horrified to know he has to find someone worthy to be the new bearer of the element of earth. One time was hard enough. Man, was he going to enjoy this!

* * *

"Guys! You're back!" Nya exclaimed, happy to finally see her brother and friends. She rushed over to greet them, followed by Wu and Misako. Ronin was being his usual anti-social self, leaning against the wall with his hat covering the majority of his face and arms crossed.

"Hey sis" Kai greeted, returning the hug his younger sibling gave. Although he was wearing a kind smile, he was mentally frowning. His brother intuition screamed that something was bothering his sister.

"Did you find the scroll of Airjitsu?" Misako asked to which Jay proudly displayed the ancient piece paper while happily proclaiming "Sure did!"

"Good, then you ninja can start training" Wu stated but Kai and (mostly) Jay argued against.

1) They were up all night, facing off each others' fear. 2)They were tired. 3)They were hungry 4) Jay still has to fix Zane's voice box. 5) They reallyreally didn't want to train. Of course, they didn't mention the last one out loud.

Sensei Wu, having already anticipated this, told the ninja to go rest in the bounty as they would soon leave for somewhere. He wouldn't tell his students. They nodded and headed towards the flying ship, getting breakfast first.

Afterwards, the ninja went different ways. While Jay went to repair Zane, Kai went to find his sister. He found said younger sibling in her room, holding and gazing sadly at her samurai helmet.

"Something's wrong, Nya?" Kai asked as he enter, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"What? No, nothing!" Nya quickly replied, snapping out of her pondering. The brunette only fixate her with his 'don't lie to me' look.

"Really?" Kai's tone was gentle, but at the same time, it was daring her to lie. The raven couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

"It's just that, I'm the master of water" Nya finally said after a few moments, her voice so low that Kai barely heard her.

"That's not good?" The brunette asked, confusing clear as crystal. Why on earth would someone not want special powers.

"No! I like being a samurai." Nya clarified. A minute passed, both staying silent. That is, until Kai let out a muffled laugh.

"What's so funny?" The younger of the two questioned but Kai only shook his head.

"I'm sure it has totally nothing to do with the fact that you don't know how to be a ninja"

'How?' She thought "What? No!" But immediately denied it. There was no way her brother knew.

"You sure?" The brunette asked, not really expecting an answer as he had on a knowing smile. A light blush made it's appearance on the younger sibling.

"I'm your brother, Nya. Of course I would know." Kai's words put an end to her endless internal interrogation.

"I also know that you'll be a great Ninja." Her inner doubts got washed away and a smile creeped on her face.

"Not as great as me. But close" The smile widen and the challenge taken.

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

The amnesiac boy was staring at the ceiling, while he lay in bed. The information Yang had given was useful but only to a certain point.

He told him about a brunette with ridiculous hair wearing red, a redhead wearing blue and a robot wearing white. And currently, hw was toying with the thoughts, imagining what they could look like.

So far, he had a nindroid, the word just came to him, with spiked up hair (also made of metal) and bright blue eyes.

Then there was the redhead, whose hair was shorter than his and side swept. He had a slit on one eyebrow and was really short.

Then there was the brunette whose hair looked like it came straight out of an anime. It was funny trying all kind of anime hair on him. He also didn't know why, but one word that goes with the brunette was hot

However, other than that, he felt different kind of emotion wash over him when he thought of them. With nindroid, it was devastating sadness, with the shorty it was profused betrayal and with hot stuff, it was irrepressible fustration.

And now he wonder, why would he feel as such when thinking of his friends? Yang did say he was left behind and each time he thought about it, the possibility that it was unintentionally kept on decreasing while it's opposite doesn't cease to grow.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He propped up, looking at the door.

"Come in" He said, giving access.

The knob turned before opening and a boy, looking of same age as him, entered. It was odd that apart from the hair, everything else was green.

"Master Yang asked for you" The blond's voice monotone, deprived of any kind of emotion. He was also regarding the raven with dull eyes, making the latter really uncomfortable.

The raven nodded, getting up. He shift nervously on his feet when the blond still didn't move.

"Umm-" The blond suddenly turned to leave.

"Wait!" The raven scrambled behind him. The blond didn't stop until they reach some kind of paper doors and he slid them open.

'A dojo' His mind supplied, as he look inside. There was around 10 students inside, all going through a series of movement as Yang watched them

"Thank you Johnathan, you may resume your training" The blond nodded and walked over to the group of students, leaving the still nameless raven with Yang.

"Young one, as you may know, you are confined here" HE WAS?!! "Would you like to become one of my students?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyway."

"Ah, but I cannot keep calling you, young one, now can I?"

The raven honestly didn't thought of that tiny detail. What could he call himself? A little thinking and he found the perfect name.

"Kuro. I want to be called Kuro" The newly named Kuro said triumphantly.

"Alright Kuro, shall we begin?"

* * *

**And here you have chap 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I didn't confused anyone. Again, for any unclear things, tell me so I can elaborate.****Anyway, what did you guys think about the story? Please tell me! I wanna know!****Also, I really like the name Kuro and well, it fits Cole since he is the black ninja and Kuro does mean Black, so yeah...****Anyways, don't forget to review, like and favorite. That is, if you think my story is worth it.****PS: I apologies for mistakes**


	3. Chap 3: What?

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Sorry I didn't update, I had exams, but it's done now. YAY!**

**_IMPORTANT:_ Guys, my story is definitely among the weirdest fic ever due to my overly active imagination****. Therefore, there is a great probability that my story doesn't make sense at all. Apologies for that and you have been warned.**

**To**** my followers, favorite-ers and of course, reviewers: Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys like my story. Apologies for inability to put names like usual, I am truly sorry.**

**_WARNING:_**** Language, (Slight?) Torture, blood, graphic description of injuries, torture tools, overworking, my grammar, ****Psychopathic OC and I dunno what else.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I don't think this will ever change...**

**PS: I tried explaining a few stuff at the end, but I'm not sure it helped.**

* * *

**Chap 3:**

"Back so soon?" A voice spoke, halting Usui from going any further.

"And with a new toy too" The speaker whined, coming out from the shadows and closer to the armoured man. Usui turned towards the red head, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Jealous?" He teased as his friend eyed his new 'toy'. A raven teenager male whi was being dragged by his foot.

"You have no idea!" The redhead declared, continuing his inspection of the new 'victim'. The raven had several degrees of burns licking up his arms, the worst being where the frostbites started, and ice burn decorating the majority of his body. Actually, there was still patches of ice on the boy's skin.

The redhead whistle

"Nightmare sure did a number" Usui smile at the mention of his beloved pet. Nightmare was a creature of, like his name says, Nightmare with the ability to produce icy fire. This results in an attack with both effect of fire and ice.

"Yeah she did." Usui confirmed before starting to walk into the dark corridors "I would love chatting with you more Omen, but I have bussiness to take care of" The blond shook the unconscious raven to prove his point.

"Oh! Can I join please, please, please?" Omen pleaded following after his blond friend.

"How about no?" That earned him a pout "Come on, Usui! You know how rare we get new toys!"

That was unfortunately true. Being the absolute highest of Retribution Guardian, they barely get anyone to take care of.

With a sigh Usui agreed to which Omen squealed in joy and started rambling what torture he planned for the raven like a child trying and failing to decided which attraction to do first in an amusement park.

* * *

Training with Sensei Yang had been more... tough than he thought. The man had seems so nice and gentle, but his training was severe, harsh and you were never given an explanation for an exercise. He would just say what needs to be done and you can't leave the dojo until said exercise was accomplished. Guess this is where the saying 'As Iron sharpens iron, Sensei Yang sharpens students' came from.

Like right now for example, after the series of movement, Sensei Yang instructed his student to practice with a weapon. Nothing big, and almost all his students was able to do so. Almost. Kuro, the newest addition as well as the newly turned ghost, was unable to grab anything. And believe him when he said he tried. He just wasn't able to!

"Take your weapon, Kuro" Sensei Yang impatiently ordered seeing his student still with nothing.

"I can't touch them" Kuro explained, to put emphasise, he showed how he tried to grab the scythe, but his hand just phase right through.

"Take your weapon" The old man repeated, his tone not giving room for any excuses.

With a sigh, the younger raven continuously tried and failed to grab the handle.

Time passed and he still failed. Soon, the other students were done and left. Yang left after a while of watching his 'progress' and Kuro was tempted to leave as well. But he didn't want to disappoint his new sensei and for some unexplainable reason, he hated disappointing people. So he stayed, and continued his task.

It went on for a few days. No one addressed him until he accomplished his task, nor was he allow to leave (Yang had told him that before leaving a few days ago)

He focused on his hand, trying to transfer some of his ghost energy into the weapon to make it ghost touch-able. But it wasn't working!

'Why is this so hard!' He yelled in his head 'Why can't I just grab it?' His constant failure was starting to frustrate him!

'If only I was the solid one..." He internally sighed, about to try again when something caught his eyes.

His hand had colour...

Wait! What?

His raised his right hand to eye level, but the greenish hue was starting to devour his member again. Quickly, he focused on his fist, thinking of making it solid rather than transfer his ghostly powers over.

The greenish hue paused before retreating back, leaving Kuro with a perfectly human hand, including all the feelings.

The raven watched his back to normal hand, surprised it actually worked. He opened and closed his hand and wiggled his fingers experimentally. Then he glanced at the scythe and decided that he was now capable of grabbing the weapon.

"I did it!" Kuro exclaimed, swinging the blade sideways.

"Sensei Yang!" The raven called out, running towards the dojo doors. Excitement filling his body at the thought of finally presenting his days of hardwork. Truth be told, even though he was a ghost, he felt inexplicably fatigue and he just wanted to show Yang that he accomplished his task so he could go to sleep.

Unfortunately, a strong pain hit Kuro like a ton of bricks falling on him, causing him to fall. He didn't understand it though, he was a ghost for his sake! How was it possible for him to feel such unbearable pain?

Oh well, at least he was feeling something. The constant numbness was driving him crazy.

* * *

Opening his eyes (when did he close them?), he had to blink them a good number of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

'What the? How did? When did? Where's?' Thoughts race through his mind in shambles, causing a headache to form.

He was in a cell, hanging a few inches above ground by his shackled hands over his head. Also, he was no longer a ghost? Not that it mattered right now, there was 2 persons in front of him.

The blond one's lips were moving, but with his mind buzzing and his ears ringing, it was impossible to hear anything.

A sudden sharp pain was sent all across his left thigh to his right shoulder diagonally. It took him a moment to realise that the blood curling screaming he was hearing was in fact his own.

Opening his dark eyes again (seriously, when had he closed them?), Kuro instamtly wished he didn't. The sight that he was greeted with was far from pretty and it made him what to puke.

His bleeding chest was covered with gashes crisscrossing over each other and underneath those, his skin held both mild frostbite and burns. It was hard to see because of his flowing blood. There was a growing pool of the red liquid under his feet and the fast dripping of the metallic substance onto the floor was the only sound accompanying Kuro's ragged panting.

His chest flared up with pain with each intake of breath but he was unable to reduce his panting, even in the slightest.

With great difficulty, he lift his head trying to make eye contact with the man before him. He was holding somekind of whip with the cord filled with little spikes. It didn't take a genius to know that this was the instrument used to give him those lashes.

"Enjoyed your napped?" The blond man asked, taking Kuro's attention from his torture tool to him.

"W-wh-o a-re y-you?" The raven shuttered, hating how weak he sounded.

" That is unneeded knowledge." Usui said before his redhead fellow continued.

"What you do need to know, is that now you will pay for everything you did" Omen's ton was gentle and so was his smile, but the vibes he was emitting was scaring the raven.

"With that said, let's begin" Tge blond said, lashing his whip again and again, never giving the raven time to recuperate.

* * *

Ai snapped her eyes opened as she felt the same half presence from before. Immediately, she mentally called for her brother.

_"What is it, Ai?" _

_"The presence, I can feel it again."_

_"Great job, sis! So where is the Master of Earth?"_

_"It is bad, Ao. It is with- Wait, did you say master of earth?"_

_"Yes"_ Ao could sence the anger his sister was feeling. Before he could question it however, he realised what he did wrong.

_"Oh"_

_"Oh indeed." _Her voice was uncomfortably calm _"Did it not occur to you that this little was valuable information?"_

_"Sorry..."_

She huffed at the apology, it was not going to fix anything. Nonetheless, the white hair women closed her eyes. Gathering her powers, she created a ball of light in her palm. A figure appeared inside the ball of light and Ai brought it closer. Her glowing eyes snapped opened when she obtain all the information she needed about the figure and realise in what terrible situation he now was.

_"Ao!" _She shouted, not caring that she was talking outloud in the process.

_"The Master of Earth is Cole Brookstone, one of the ninja of ninjago!" _It was Ao's eyes turn to widen. He didn't have time to question as his sister continued._ "And currently, he's being held by Usui and Omen!"_

_"Fuck" _There was not a stronger word that Ao could used to describe just how... fuck up the situation was.

* * *

"Eva?" Libber called out her friend who had suddenly stop jsut before the entrance of the castel.

"Eva?" She tried again when she got no respond, this time tapping her shoulder. The touch seems to break her brunette friend out of whatever trance she was.

"Yeah?" Libber frown at her best friend's half acknowledging answer.

"What's wrong?" That seemed to take her full attention.

"Nothing" Eva responded quickly, a little too quickly.

"Riiiiiiight, and the sky is green" A roll of eyes from the brunette.

"It's nothing really" She insisted but Libber was having none of it.

"I think I've known my best friend long enough to tell when something is troubling her"

"It's nothing, Libber"

"Uhuh. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. You're choice."

"It's just that... well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Hey I'm trying my best here!"

"Your best is worst than your love confession to Lou"

"Shut up! Like you're any better!"

"Touché. But seriously, what's wrong." The playful atmosphere turned serious again.

"Well you see, it's not that I wish Cole was currently in Retribution," A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered her own time there "but I wish that I am someone he considered among his loved ones..."

Libber eyes soften at her friends worries, who could blame her really? Sure, Eva went down the wrong path with Cole, but it was completely natural for a mother to want her son to love her.

She must have taken too long to respond the brunette cause she was talking non sense now.

"It's selfish, I know. And I probably don't deserve it." That's it, Libber had no intention of letting her best friend's self-loathing go any further!

_Slap_

"What the heck was that for!" Eva yelled, a hand on her redden cheek, glaring at her blond friend.

"Ah, sorry but you were spouting non-sense" Her tone became gentle "It's only natural for you to feel like that. And I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually, especially after he sees how much you've change" Libber finished her speech with a wide smile before grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Now, let's go!" Eva couldn't help the smile that creep on her own face as she was pulled inside.

* * *

**That's all for now guys. Now I'm sorry that my story kind of do not make any sense but hopefully, I'll be able to explain everything in the later chapters. In the mean time, if you have any questions, please ask.****So now, I'll just do a little explaining on my OC, Okay? And maybe on Retribution too.****Ai: Is the mother of the first Spinjitsu master, so Wu and Garmadon grandmother. She created the Departed Realm and is linked to her world, literally****Ao: Is ththe younger twin of Ai. Share a mental link with his sis, they can telepathically talk and feels each other intense emotion.****Eva: Cole's mom****Libber: Jay's mom (well, technically, she's not an OC. She already exist, I just gave her a personality)****Omen and Usui: Are Cole's torturers. They are Retribution highest category. Oh right, I need to explain Retribution for that part****Retribution: Basically, it is hell. It's still in the Departed Realm. It is dark, gloomy, and technically dead filled with vicious beast, like Nightmare and there are a lot like the Preeminent (the cursed realm creature, yeah that thing also is part of the Departed Realm. Only the cursed souls goes there) Anyway, Retribution has a lots of Guards called Justice Bringers (They are the one's who tortures people). They are divided in several categories? I dunno how to explain it. The Guard are some kind of level of how intense the punishments are and thaf depends on how bad someone was in Ninjago. Omen and Usui deals with the worst (a scum among scum) that's why they are of highest level. ((Don't get me wrong though, in this story, Cole's case is an exception.)). Oh! And the guards have the aability to see through their charge's memories/life to give adequate/specific punishment. But the more sinful the person is, the less is the need for this ability. So basically, Usui and Omen doesn't have that power.****Damn, even the explaination doesn't make sense. So sorry... But still, please review, favorite and follow. It means a lot to me.****Please, review and tell me what you think! Please!**


	4. Chap 4: Oh crap, I forgot the title!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to a new chap of my story. So sorry for slow update****!**

**As usual, thank you my readers, Favorite-ers and followers. It means a lot to me**

**_WARNING:_** **Blood, Torture and** **my cringy writing style and grammar**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Must we go over this everytime? Stop breaking my heart**

**_Summary:_ The.ninja have successfully took hold of the sword of sanctuary while Cole/Kuro gets tortured for incomprehensible reasons and Eva have gathers a small search party (consisting of the previous Masters of earth, ice and lightning and Ashlyn, a mysterious new character) to go recused her son.**

* * *

**PS: Does torture and graphic description of violence and injuries count as M or T?9 Or forget that, I'll just leave it on M and we'll see**

* * *

**Chap 4:**

The 3 ninja have finally managed to get hold of that stupid sword. Honestly, it was far from easy.

First, they had to learn Airjitsu (which Jay insists on being called Cyclondo), that alone took them a few days and even then, they could barely do the technique. (At least they were able to fly a few meters)

Second, they had to climb the greatest mountain in all of Ninjago, halfway since the bounty couldn't go any further. On the bright side, they got robots. On the other hand, they got destroy, all except for Zane's. And while only one mech had carried the 3 ninja, in also played in their favour. Jay had the bright idea of connecting PIXAL with the machine which caused the metal engine to do all the work and rapidly at that. So apart from the near death experience, maybe ot wasn't that bad... But they were still freezing!

Third, they had been fooled by Fenwick on the cloud kingdom. Trapped with a monster that loved it's toys too much. Luckily, in their mad dashing attempt for an escape, they managed to lead the beast towards the doors which broke down under the powerful (and painful for poor Nimbus) impact.

Forth, they had to face Morro and company again, which was extra hard to do since he had the sword of sanctuary. The short battle turned into a chase which then turning in a kind of battle again. (Well, Kai was fighting Morro while the rest fought in the bounty while following their fire master)

Fifth, Llyod was still fight Morro and gave the sword to Kai... No wait, that one actually made the mission easier...

New fifth, it certainly did not help that the Ninja kept feeling something was missing.

* * *

"Your highness"

The sudden voice snapped Ai from her mental link with her brother to the two bow women down her throne. Immediately, she scanned the two female, identifying them within seconds (Oh how she loves her powers, a quick look at a person and she knew who he was). However, she internally cringe when she recognised one of the two best friend.

'How am I going to explain the situation ti his mother?' She wondered

"Eva. Libber. What brings you here? And please, stop calling me, your highness" The request was futile, she knew that. She had told everyevery soul here to stop with the formalities, but every single citizens insisted on calling her Majesty and stuff like that, advantages of being the First Spinjitsu Master's mother.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness. But I wanted to know of my son, Cole. His clone disappeared a while ago, and I wanted to know where he is" The brunette asked politely and Ai nodded.

Eva, like a lot of others, are offered a sort of clone of their loved one. It's a way that Ai found to keep her people from missing their loved one while they wait for them to join the departed realm. In addition, the age of the clones can be varied to unable early departed soul to revive some of their most treasured memories again. But, the clone are some what limited and when they disappeared without the owner's permission, it means that the person has finally entered the departed realm.

"Your majesty," Libber interrupt before the white hair goddess could speak "I was wondering if I could see my son, Jay"

"Of course" Ai responded, her hands moving foward, forming a light ball within her palm. It then grew as she send it to the blond woman.

Libber's heart warmed at seeing her baby boy. He was so cute sleeping on his side, cuddling his blanket. Also, he's grown so much. The only time the blond saw her boy while she was alive was when he was a mere 2 months old.

"Like mother, like son." Eva said, taking Libber's attention back to reality. She was a little confused at her friend's statement but quickly realised what she was referring to.

"Oh shut up! At least I don't end up on tge floor each time!" The previous lightning master argued to which the brunette denied.

Ai watched, amused, at the two friends bickering. But her smile quickly turned into a frown as Eva asked her about Cole again. There was no more delaying the situation.

"Eva, I'm sorry to tell you that Cole is in great trouble" The brunette face fell.

"He's in Retribution? What did he do?" Ai shook her head

"He is in Retribution, but not for something that he did." Eva face looked more trouble but at the same time, relieved. "The situation is extremely complicated and I do not have much time to explain. I need you to gather as much person willing to go to Retribution to save your son. Then, wait at the grand tower, Ao will join you there."

Libber and Eva nodded at the emergency of the situation and took off to get as much people as possible.

* * *

_Pain_

That was all he could feel. It was wrapped around the raven tightly like a blanket, not leaving even an inch of his body.

_A kick to the side._

The action increased his sufferings to an unbearable point but he refused to scream. He wouldn't give his captors that satisfaction, at least, not anymore.

_A punch to his stomach_.

Even though his mouth was full of the metallic liquid, he could still tell when more fresh blood came foward. He silently cough out the red substance.

_A blow to his thigh_

He was unable to distinguish which part of his body hurted the most. Every inch of his skin was covered in blood, gashes and bruises. Also, his shoulders ached from being hang here for who knows how long and being used as a human punching bag.

_A hook punch to his face._

Talking about, Kuro didn't understand why they were torturing him in such a monstrous way. They did give him an answer, but it only serve to arise more question.

_Flashback_

"W-wh-y ar-re y-ou d-d-o-ing th-i-s?" The raven struggled to asked, his throat felt like sandpaper.

His efforts earned him a more forceful lash as his blond torturer glared at him.

"Why you ask? It's because you deserve it!" Usui answered and whipped the boy one more time. His redhead partner walked infront of the tied young man and roughly grapped his face, his claw-like nails digging into the skin.

"What? Did you honestly think that everything was over once you died? That there was no consequences to your crimes?" He was met with addled expression which pissed Omen even more. The raven got a violent punch, hard enough to draw blood.

"Pathetic!" The redhead spat before addressinghis blond fellow. "Can I play now? I need a punching bag" A nod was his answer

_End of Flashback_

And this was how Cole found himself to be a human punching bag, literally. All he gathered so far was that he died and much have committed some terrible thing. Really was not helpful...

_A kick to his chest_

All the air inside his chest was knock out. He wonder how much longer they would continue the torture, because he honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but Eva and Libber had managed to gather 3 people willing to help them. There was Noah, the ex master of ice and Libber father figure, Axel, Eva's father and finally Ashlyn, a women that Eva will be forever grateful too even if Ashlyn despite her.

The five were waiting at the tower for Ao like their Queen Ai had told them to. In the meantime, they conversed.

"So what happened to Cole? You guys didn't really explain." Ashlyn asked Libber, never speaking to Eva, not that the brunette could blame her. She still hate herself for her action.

"We don't know much ourselves. Hopefully, King Ao will explain everything to us. We only know that Cole was send to Retribution when he shouldn't be. That's why we need to go rescue him" The blond explained and all the new 3 comers nodded.

"Before we go," Everyone jumped at Ao's sudden voice "Are you all sure you want to risk going to Retribution? The route to there itself is full of dangers. Are you all willing to go and suffer the worst that can happen?" He eyed each of them as he spoke. There was no turning back after this.

"Yes!" Eva and Ashlyn responded with no hesitation and the other 3 quickly followed.

"Very well. Let's go!" The white hair goddess spun on his heels and ran forward, not glancing back at his followers

* * *

**Alright! That's it for now. I know the story is really crappy since it's a little too focus on side characters for my taste (That's why I put up the summary. Hopes it helps!) But I still kind of need tk make sense of the story****Anyway, don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you think my story is worth it!.****PS: Please, someone review so I know people are still reading my story or at least tell me what you think.****Until next time!****CI**


	5. Chap 5: I'll write themwhen they good

**Hey guys! Guess who's back?****Anyway, thank you my dear readers, followers and favourite-ers. You guys are the best!**

**Thanks for the Favorite XAleksandraX!**

**Thank you Guess, your review was greatly appreciated, especially since I was really not confident about it. I mean, my story is a freaking mess! But your review really motivate me**

_**Warning: My grammar, some fluff? well Cole gets comforted by Yang after he woke up. Maybe language?**_

_**Disclaimer: I won't bother writing this if i could actually make it happen, right?**_

**_Summary:_ While Ao and the others goes to rescue Cole/Kuro, the latter disappeared again. On the other side, Cole's wake up from his 'dream' and Yang is their to comfort ****him before an odd confrontation with one of the students.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Ashlyn subconsciously rubbed her forehead. "Cole was cursed into a ghost and while his body is in the Departed Realm, his soul still remains among the livings." A nod from Ao

"And unless he is conscious here, Queen Ai can't feel nor locate him" The white hair added

"Right. And out of every guard, Omen and Usui were the one who found him? Great. Just great!" The women grumbled sarcastically. What's with her protégé and his ability to attract trouble?

"I have to ask" Noah, the ever calm and wise one of their group (excluding Ao) spoke, "How did all this happen?" Ao let out a sighed.

"As you know, every time someone dies, his soul is transported to the Departed Realm. Here he is either send directly to his love ones or makes a trip to Retribution, depending on his or her actions" Both Eva and her father looked down in shame, both having spend some time paying for their crimes from when they were alive. "But Ai made a simple mistake when creating this world. In our time, people who were cursed were always evil. Thus, she constructed this world with Preeminent, a creature that keeps all of the cursed ones. However, now curses affects both good and bad people. When Ai learned of this, she would have me fetch those sent there by accident"

"But how is Cole situation different?" the redhead interrupted

"I was getting there, Ashlyn. Cole's cursed was to become a ghost but his transformation was only partly achieved and thus only his body was transported here with his consciousness slipping between the two world. This is why Ai can only sense him when he is conscious as otherwise, he is just a body."

"I see," Noah trailed, analysing the newly obtained information. "But how is it that out of every guard, Omen and Usui were the ones that found the boy?"

"It can either be pure hazard or the boy is filled with bad luck. Or maybe both..."

The rescue team fell into silence after that, no one knowing what to say more. It was only a short while that Ao abruptly stopped, forcing the others to do the same.

"We will stop here. Ai can no longer track Cole and it would be wise to find a suitable camp" The oldest instructed, getting nods for answers. The beast of this area would be out hunting soon.

* * *

His eyes snapped opened as he bolt forward, his glowing eyes madly glancing around the area without registering anything.

A hand grasp his shoulder and the raven panicked. Flashes of his previous hours of abuse filled his mind, causing him to let out a violent shriek and trash around to get as far as he could from the one holding him.

To say that Yang was surprised by his newest student's reaction would be an understatement. What kinds of nightmares had been hunting the young boy? For 3 days, the boy had been screaming in his unconscious state and that's excluding the day he fainted.

"Kuro" The sensei called out but the boy only flinch and wrap his arms more protectively around his head. The sight broke Yang's heart in pieces.

Why was he so afraid?

Slowly, he advanced towards the boy, his hand raised in the ' I mean no harm' way and called out the boy new name again, only this time softly. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Kuro fearfully look at the man. His eyes were unfocused with the green glowing pupil dilated and it was clear he was still shaken up by whatever nightmare had been hunting him these past few days. Plus, he was breathing heavily, despite the fact that he was a ghost and didn't even have lungs to start with.

"Kuro, it is only I, Sensei Yang" The elder ghost spoke, slowly and gently, just like his movements.

"It is alright. You are safe here." With that said, Yang enveloped the raven into a hug.

Kuro was paralyzed and dread the surely coming blow. He waited... And waited but it didn't came. He blinked a few times before risking a look at the man holding him. That's when he noticed.

He wasn't chained nor was he hanging in air, no, he was free to move. He wasn't in that horrid, foul-smelling dark cell, no he was in a guest bedroom with light coming from a lamp on the nightstand and... from the man holding him? Now that he looks at him, he was a glowing green ghost... like himself? Didn't he have a physical body just a few moments ago?

"Have you calmed down, Kuro?" The man asked his voice gentle and so low that if it wasn't for the proximity, the teenager wouldn't have heard.

The name 'Kuro' rang a bell inside the earth master's mind and he finally recall who he was as well as the older man.

"Sensei Yang, what happened?" Kuro asked, barely above a whisper. Yang pulled himself out of the hug but still kept his arms on the boy. He looked at the black ninja but the latter was gazing at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me" The teacher sighed before he continued " You were training yourself to gain the ability of holding non-phantom objects when you suddenly fainted. It is only now that you opened your eyes"

"So it was all a dream?"

"A nightmare and I believe so"

Silence fell upon the two, both thinking deeply. Kuro on his dream and Yang on a hypothesis.

"Kuro, do you want to talk about your dream?" Maybe there would be a clue about his theory being right or not.

The younger raven snapped his gaze to the one still holding him before looking back down again. It was clear that the boy didn't want to talk about it but before Yang could tell him that he didn't have to tell him if he really didn't want to, the raven started talking. His voice was low and shaky and the fact that the boy had a naturally broken voice didn't help, but Yang still managed to understand each words.

Kuro narrated about waking up in a cell surrounded by green fog with 2 man torturing him for no reason at all... or at least they didn't give him one.

Yang listen to every single word his newest student said, absorbing any details, even the insignificant ones. Turns out, only one particular detail had hint Yang theory of being correct, _green fog_. The rest confused the Airjutsu master greatly.

The older raven remembers clearly the day he cursed himself into this hatred ghost form. A green fog had come out of the rift and encircled him, taking away his physical body as it faded. It had been one of the worst day of his life.

"Sensei?" Kuro called out, gently shaking the man's shoulder to get his attention. Yang hadn't so much as breath a word to him during the whole narration of his...nightmare nor afterwards. He appears to be in deep thoughts though, and Kuro had had to fight an inner battle with himself whether to bother the man or not. For some unknown reason, the younger ghost had a huge fear of being a bother/burden to others.

"Hum? Oh, sorry Kuro. I was lost in thoughts." The teacher stood up "I have to check on my students," He paused and look at the younger raven directly in the eyes "Do not worry yourself over this bad dream, my boy" The last part was told softly and full of genuine concern.

Kuro watched his teacher go and let out a sigh. He felt like he had a similar 'dream' before, only he was being chased then attacked by some kind of hybrid monster capable of spiting icy fire. But that didn't make any sense! Plus, all this thinking is giving him a headache.

"How are you feeling?" A sudden voice, familiar but strange, asked. The raven, who was back in bed, turned to see a smiling? Johnathan at his door. now he knew why the voice was strange, it wasn't the monotone one he had been used to during his stay at the temple, no, this time it was filled with actual life. Surprised, Kuro only nodded.

"I don't have much time to explain, but just know that nothing is what it seems and be careful around **Yang**" The blond spat the name like it was something vile and evil. **(A/N: I have different 3 words by just re-arranging those 4 letters; live) **And with that, the blond took his leave.

"Okaaaay... that was weird..." The raven told himself once John was out of sight. But still, something told him that he better listen to what the blond just said.

* * *

**That's it for today guys, really sorry like usual for lateness but I have a favour to ask you my readers... I know it's much to ask but could you guys please give me a sign that this story is still worth reading? I meant, if no one is reading it, I really don't see the point in writting it online (Cuz I'm still writting it for myself)**

**Okay guys? I'm counting on you! **

**CI**


End file.
